07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul
A Soul is the incorporeal and immortal essence of something, animate or inanimate. It is made of mana, a supernatural force believed to occupy all aspects of the universe. In a person, a soul is a manifestation of their personality, psyche and abilities. People with special types of soul, thought to have been "blessed by God", can convert their mana into a tangible energy. Form A soul appears as a small ball of light. Different people's souls are different colours, and a soul is distinguishable by its colour.When Mikage is reincarnated as a Fyulong dragon, Frau says he found a soul the same colour as Mikage's- thus identifying it as Mikage's reincarnation. A soul is also distinguishable by its number. As demonstrated by Karu and the Book of Hades. Types of Souls Pure In the 07-Ghost universe, someone who possesses a pure soul is considered to be good. Pure souls are rare and widely sought after by beings of darkness as they are more "delicious" than tainted souls.Both the Kor and Verloren's Scythe seem desperate to devour one, due to the fact that they taste delicious. Pure souls are capable of many things: such as being able to comfort people with their presence;In Kapitel 2 after Castor, Labrador, and Frau bring Teito back to the Church, they all gather around him and admire how beautiful his soul is. eradicate darkness from the souls of those around them;In Kapitel 92, Teito's light was able to erase Landkarte's darkness. and recognize when something has been infected with negative feelings.In Kapitel 77, Teito Klein was able to sense that the Kokujyuseki stones were filled with dark emotions and instantly dropped it. Pure souls are also more sensitive to darkness than other people.In Kapitel 77, Teito Klein picks up a Kokujyuseki stone, he begins to feel nauseous as he senses the vanity and greed trapped within and instantly drops the stone. A pure soul usually shines with a bright light. The more pure the soul, the brighter it shines.In Kapitel 93, Teito's flawlessly pure soul shines so bright Frau has to avert its eyes from it. Tainted Tainted souls are commonly found amongst Warsfeil and Wars; the servants of the shinigami Verloren. A tainted soul has a 'disgusting' taste,Said by Frau in Kapitel 36. and causes nausea to those who devour it that 'even smoking' cannot remove. Trapped As shown in the case of Lady Marie, some souls may be trapped and prevented from returning to Heaven. However, Verloren's Scythe can set these souls free. Owners of pure souls #Teito Klein In Kapitel 82 Verloren's scythe growls in approval at Teito's soul as it is "tasty" showing it is pure. #Eve In Kapitel 70, the Kor refer to Eve's soul as "beautiful," and "delicious," but Verloren sends them away before Eve overhears. #Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007) In Kapitel 82 Verloren's scythe growls in approval at Ouka's soul as it is "tasty" showing it is pure. #Konatsu Warren In Kapitel 89, Katsuragi says Konatsu has a "beautiful soul". Trivia *It's possible for someone to have a pure soul even if they have committed sins in the past, such as murder.Teito (as a sklave) and Ouka (during the Raggs War: Kapitel 65 to Kapitel 67) have killed large numbers of people, but they are still said to have pure souls. Category:World of 07-Ghost